Republic of Chinaball (1912-1949)
Republic of Chinaball |nativename = 中華民國球(End of power in 1949) |founded = 1912 |onlypredecessor = Qingball |predicon = Qing |onlysuccessor = Chinaball |nexticon = China |successor = People's Republic of Chinaball Republic of Chinaball on Taiwanball |ended = 1949 |image = B14D0477-BE7D-43BD-87A7-0886C04ED1F6.jpeg|1912-1928 Chinese Advance.png|1928-1949 |caption = 日本鬼子去死吧! |government = Federal Semi-Presidential Republic (1912-15, 1916-28) One-Party State under "political tutelage" of KMT (1928-49) |personality = Patriotic, Nationalist, Anti-Communist, Anti-Imperialist |language = Mandarin Chinese |capital = Nankingball |affiliation = Entente (WW1) Allies (WW2) UNball (1945-1971) |religion = Buddhism Taoism Confucianism Christianity Islam |friends = German Empireball (till 1917) communists (during against Beiyang and Sino-Japanese wars) USAball |enemies = Empire of Japanball Qingball Mengjiangball Xinjiang invader TRAITOR! communist rebels(became Communist Chinaball after I died ) |hates = Communist rebels and invaders |predecessor = Qingball |status = Gone, Reduced to Taiwanball |imagewidth = 300px |reality = ����Republic of China at mainland(1912-1949)���� }} Japanese Devil! Go to hell!)}} Republic of Chinaball, or Nationalist Chinaball, but commonly known as Chinaball is the father of (People's Republic of) Chinaball and Taiwanball. He is also known as the Kuomintang (國民黨), or the Guomindang. He escaped to Taiwanball after being defeated by Chinaball in 1949. History Nationalist Chinaball was born in 1911, after his father Qingball died. His clay, inherited from his father, had lots of foreign-occupied patches in it. In 1915, he almost became another dynastic Chinaball like his father and ancestors, and this resulted in him having lots of children, including Communist Chinaball, who would later kill him. In the 1920s, Nationalist Chinaball had lots of tumors, and diseases fought each other for control of his body. Japanball took advantage of this to expand his territory in East Asia, by taking one of his children, Manchuball, and turning him into Manchukuoball in 1931. In 1937, Japanball kidnapped and raped Chinaball, just as he was beginning to recover from his illnesses. However, when USAball helped him defeat Japanball in 1945, his rebellious communist son, Communist Chinaball, became People's Republic of Chinaball and killed him in 1949, while his soul fleed to Formosa and turned into Taiwanball. Republic of Chinaball still lives in Taiwanball's body now though recognized until 1971. Relationships * Qingball - Father. I had to stop him for he was already getting unstable as his reign continued. * Communist Chinaball - Communist son . PR Chinaball's young time, kill me in 1949 (My nightmare final became true...1949 worst year of my life...But Don't Laugh Too Early, commie, I'LL BACK AND BRING YOU TO WHERE YOU BELONG -- THE HELL！). Once been my comrade-in-arms against those imperialists and Japaneses.(How ever you doesn't help us much against Japaneses this make I MORE WANT TO REMOVE YOU !) * Taiwanball - Good douter.. My personal favourite. Don't forget 1949！Remember to remove those damn commies!Down with Communism * Empire of Chinaball - Tried to form new empire, but failed. * Empire of Japanball - 日本鬼子! 去死吧！ ** Manchukuoball - 汉奸! ** Mengjiangball - 汉奸! * USSRball - helped me defeat the Satan,but gib Xinjiang and Mongol! * USAball - Friends, and huge help in WWII. Responsible for ending our war with the Japanese. * UKball - Shanball belongs to THE FATHERLAND!! Also friends, helped us also against the Japanese. * Germany - Gave me weapons and advisers but GIB TIANJIN! * Nazi Germanyball - Like the German Empire, we had a cooperation that funded each other for weapons and powers, he also trained my soldiers in Europe, but you allied WITH THIS DEVIL! FUCK YUO!! WHY PICK NAVY OVER ME??? Gallery PRS58zt.png|credit from alsoandanswer B14D0477-BE7D-43BD-87A7-0886C04ED1F6.jpeg|Republic Of Chinaball (1912-1928 flag) (art from user 4499887) 3f2e0e9d-7ed5-47df-bb66-05bea6c9bd51.jpeg WAar8rL.png Chinesecivilwar.png Cirl278n1fg11.png|credit from Lord_of_the_swamp Japan has wet dreams.png X3HBl1k.png Allies - World War 2.png L0F13Wi.gif ROC.png|Flag used between the years 1919-1928 Nationalistic Chinaball.png 's2chH6I.png 'm0CR404.png XLnjzgW.png ROCballs.png 3. Gott verdammt, Österreich.png Lets be Commies.png New Enemy.png WWII.png See also *Facebook page zh:中華民國球 Category:Dim Sum Category:Historical Countryballs Category:Asia Category:Communist Removers Category:Sushi Removers Category:Chinaball Category:Chinese Speaking Countryball Category:Burmaball Category:Pakistanball Category:Russiaball Category:Indiaball Category:Taiwanball Category:UNball Category:Mongoliaball Category:Tuvaball Category:Tajikistanball Category:Mandarin Speaking Countryball Category:Red Blue White Category:Red Blue Yellow White Black